


Birthday Present

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd posted this earlier but deleted that since I changed things up a bit and then re-titled it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'd posted this earlier but deleted that since I changed things up a bit and then re-titled it.

Sirius was surprised to see Harry already home when he arrived from the shop. He'd been working on his motorcycle all day and was exhausted. All he wanted was a long shower, and sleep. 

He was glad that the neighbours were out of town, so there would be no late night party noises either. He really shouldn't have let Harry convince him to live in a Muggle building, surrounded by all those young kids. He just felt too old around all of them.

"You're here!" Harry said, standing up and looking too excited. 

"Yeah..." Sirius said, sceptically. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I'd made dinner, but wasn't sure if you'd be out with Arthur or come straight home," Harry said and that confused Sirius even more. Eventually, Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know it's your birthday, Sirius."

"Oh, no big deal," Sirius said, dismissing it. Though, touched that Harry had found out about it, and remembered. He smiled softly and patted Harry's shoulder. "I'll just pop into the shower, first."

"That's the thing..." Harry said, drawling. Sirius raised an eyebrow in question. "Mind if I join you?"

Sirius licked his lips at the idea. It _was_ his birthday. He would've been lying if he'd said that this was a surprise, or this was something he hadn't thought about. Having Harry there with him, under the same roof, had been somewhat agonising, and not in a good way.

Harry bit his lower lip and looked hopeful. Sirius had a sneaky suspicion that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Harry ran a hand through his hair and then started to unbutton his shirt. Clearly, there was no stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Sirius all but whispered, unable to find his voice.

"Opening your birthday present for you, Sirius."


End file.
